


Finale

by Hawkflight



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as the curtain closes screams can be heard if one listens closely enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

It was all fading before his eyes, going dark.

A flicker of light flashed in the darkness occasionally though, letting him see what was going on around him. It always made his gut twist. Those flashes of a twisted reality.

There was a girl by his side, Ib. She was shaking him hard, calling his name.

No matter how he tried to speak and get a word out he couldn't.

He couldn't comfort her as he saw tears shining in the corners of her eyes. She whispered of how she would be back to wake him up once Mary was dealt with.

The thought of her having to go on alone made him want to cry. Because she shouldn't have to. She shouldn't have to deal with that. With her. If he could just move she wouldn't have had to burn the painting from the wall as Mary ran at her with that knife.

Waving and flailing madly as she trampled over blue petals on the ground.

_Love._

A word the blonde had repeated up until her death, but he doubted she ever knew what it truly meant. Watching Ib go up those stairs, farther away from him, but knowing she would be safe made his heart ache in his chest. No, Mary hadn't known a thing about the emotion.

It hurt.

It always hurt when you saw somebody you had come to love, but weren't able to stay with them. The emotion was a weapon then, burning it's way through one's body to their very core and twisting even deeper until it hurt worse than thought possible. But even so, you hung on. Because in the end it was worth it. Right?

It was suppose to be worth it. No matter if he would never see her again. Ib would be safe when she crossed into that painting, the only way forward when the path back to him had been sealed.

She had cried...

What was _that_? She was turning from the painting, staring down the hall and he followed his gaze as the scene flashed in front of him as if a light was being flickered on and off.

It was him.

But it couldn't be. That wasn't possible.

Ib was saying the words herself, voicing his thoughts as she ran to _it_. Soon her head was buried against the stomach, standing on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around the figure. "Garry! Garry!" She was crying over and over as she clung to this... this thing.

He opened his mouth, yelling at her to get away, but she didn't move. She couldn't hear him. He wasn't even sure if he was making any noise for her to hear.

When it led her down the wrong path though his eyes connected with it, and he could have sworn it smiled at him. As if to say, 'I won. You lost.'


End file.
